fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
You may be looking for the vile being known as the Tails Doll. Miles "Tails" Prower, often called Tails is Sonic's best friend and sidekick that always helps him. He looks up to Sonic, and wants to be like him. Tails is always been in the good side of the Sonic universe except Sonic & Eggman: Dynamic Duo, where he is shown as one of Sonic's past enemies, and Sonic Heroes 2, where he is not in Sonic's good books. he is often confused as a girl and is even voiced by a female. Game Appearances ''Sonic Riders DS Tails will appear in Sonic Riders DS as a default character. Super Smash Bros. Series Tails will appear as a staring newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Clash. He is also an Unlockable Character in Super Smash Bros. eXtra. He will also be a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Showdown. Tails even appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat. In the game, he can propel himself with both of his tails, and even Spin Dash just like Sonic. In the Story Mode, Tails finds himself teaming up with Sonic and at one point, even Shadow. Sonic Dash Tails is confirmed as a playable character in Sonic Dash. His story involves him finding the remains of E-101 Beta and rebuilding him, only to have Beta run away. Pikachu's Final Destiny Tails appears in Pikachu's Final Destiny as a cameo character. He can be seen in Pokemon Plaza playing hide and seek with Sonic, Amy and Knuckles. He is also shown to run away from Mewtwo's evil plans. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Tails appears as a guide in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 after Pikachu or his company failed a level three times. Erased Memories'' Tails kills Eggman in Erased Memories 3. He also wins Kystal's heart and they become husband and wife. They also rebuild the Star Fox and it's renamed The Kystal. Soul of Evil Tails turned evil along with Luigi by the Fire of Hated, and helps the other villains to get the Soul of Evil for Bowser and Dr. Eggman. After he is defeated by Sonic, he turns good again. Sonic & Eggman: Dynamic Duo In Sonic & Eggman: Dynamic Duo, Tails seems to be very angry with Sonic for unknown reasons (possibly too many arguments between them or the Fire of Hated is still inside him). He is pictured holding a baseball bat, getting ready to hit Sonic with it. Mario & Sonic: Brainwashed Tails gets brainwashed by Dr. Eggman, along with Knuckles and Amy, to destroy Mario and Sonic. He rides in an electric-covered machine, launching missiles on Mario or Sonic. Tails will become playable after he was defeated in World 3. His plot is riding on his plane, shooting enemies that were trying to get in his way. RenarioExtreme series Tails appears in Renan! as a mechanic working in Shanghai. He builds three new inventions which are: Monorail Tails, Tornado Cruise, and Tails the Airplane. Sonic Heroes 2 Tails makes an appearance as part of Team Underground of Sonic Heroes 2. In this game, Sonic is not in a good mood with Tails and therefore he has to pair up Cosmo; ironically, he inhabits Manic and Sonic's Underground Zone. Sonic Legends Tails is a main and playable character in Sonic Legends. He uses his skills to help Sonic out and save his Chaos Emerald "counterpart" Gallery Image: 600px-Tails.jpg|Sonic Speedball RPG Image:TailsSlugger.png File:NSMBΩTails.png|New Super Mario Bros. Omega Tailsracing.png Tails Sonic Channel 2013.png Cutetails.png|Classic Tails Sonic-generations--modern-tails---flight-1-.png M&S2016,Tails.png|Tails in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Clash Playable Characters Category:Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Animals Category:Enemies Category:RenarioExtreme series Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Mammals Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Secret Characters Category:Super Sonic Racing 3D Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Sonic Heroes Category:All-Stars Racing